


Too Soon

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Soulmates AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: ITSAO-MINE INQUIRED: can i request minato x fem uzumaki reader soulmate au? both of them never meet each other for long (1)wait, i accidentally send that. my keyboard was error. so minato and reader never meet can (2)never meet each other everywhere and they give up to find (3)to find each other, but suddenly they meet after long time waiting and give up to finding each other. sorry if my request was cut between 3 parts, my keyboard was made me frustrated 😭😭. i’ll wait ur response xD (4)
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Reader
Series: Soulmates AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706728
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

A soulmate is hard to discern and harder to wait for at times. With so many options and variants it was so very likely that one’s soulmate wasn’t in this lifetime, or a part of their generation, or even in the world. Sometimes, the soulmate was at your side all this time, but with none ever the wiser, not even the soulmate themselves. The signs of a soulmate were hard to recognise at times, for not everyone had the obvious markers.

Minato always figured that his soulmate would come. After all, he had the most obvious marker on his finger, a little red string that went into the distance. He figured that, when time allowed it, they would find each other eventually.

Though, brilliant and patient as the man was, there was no sign of his soulmate. The string remained, invisible to anyone else, always loose, waiting for that tug. When the war started you didn’t seem to come any closer, the string still heading so far away. Beyond his own camps, beyond that of the enemies, passing by the burning villages that were sacrificed in the fight.

He grew up and he grew disillusioned with the thought of meeting you. War passed, another fight started, friends came, were lost and betrayed. Minato’s life was too uncertain to keep on waiting for you. His life was too short, too turbulent for him to really tell when the end would come and he would die alone.

And despite all his patience the man was terrified. Terrified that he wouldn’t experience life as a normal man as he waited for you, agonising that he might never have a home to call his own if he didn’t act fast. And though he covered all of that up under layers of sweet smiles and patience Minato thought of all that and decided that, perhaps patience didn’t mean forever and waiting didn’t mean stopping himself from experiencing.

Kushina’s hair was as vibrant as the red string attached to his finger. A colour he had come to deeply care for, for it symbolised the figure that was you, the person he didn’t know, the one he never met.

How cruel fate was for both you and him. Just as Minato had found his happiness, the beginnings of a family sprouting up, just like he had always wanted, there you were.

It started with a tug, the man realising that the red string had suddenly gone taut, as if you were near. Feeling his heart leap, but also horrified, the male branded himself, his weapon at the ready as he leapt over to another tree.

It was the clang of metal clashing and eyes filled with contempt that met their target. A moment of stillness, a realisation, the plunge of a high and hearts dropping down into stomachs, devoured by the acid there along with whatever feelings there may be.

Fate had no message for the tides of the world. It did not care for the conflict between two and the stage of many. Soulmates could be born ages apart, be parent and child, and they could be enemies set out to kill one another.

There was no love reserved within that reservation in one’s heart. Just acceptance of a cruel fate.

Flashing out of your way the yellow flash vanished, sparing the both of you the pain of ending a life too soon and taking the life of a supposed mate.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate story to Minato's soulmate

Sometimes it is what is right in front of you that is the hardest to find.

Minato and you had grown up together. Inseparable since birth, besties for life. There was nothing that could pull you apart, nothing that was kept from the two of you. However, that was all you guys were. Diaper buddies, uterus friends, crib babies, friends for life. Friends and nothing more.

You remembered the day your mark appeared, the mark of your soulmate. It burned and it scorched and it was so deeply felt. The rite into puberty felt deeply humiliating to you for some reason. The knowledge that your soul belonged to that of someone else. The fact that there was someone out there that you must one day become one with. It was a thought that terrified you, for it meant that you had to leave your friend behind, part from the one most precious to you.

The mark was kept a secret. Obviously, for revealing it would mean admitting that there was an end to the bond the two of you shared.

“[Name],” he called you out one good day. How the two of you had grown. Grown and adults now, but still the best friends from before.

“Yo,” you greeted back, a hand thrown into the air casually as you leaned back into the bench, soaking up the spring sun. Your mark had been aching again, dully throbbing at the thought of your soulmate, as if telling you to get a move on it before it was too late.

“Have you ever thought about your soulmate?”

The question froze the air around you, the sun suddenly not so warm anymore, your breath stuck in your throat. Minato had never talked about soulmates before, never seemed to be interested in them, or bothered with the fact that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet despite the years gone past.

You shrugged, trying to brush over the topic casually, trying to hide your own fears and doubts as you felt your mark throb once more.

“I suppose, but I also find it a bunch of bullcrap,” you stated, hoping that dismissing it entirely, Minato wouldn’t have to worry about you. “Why?” you cautiously rose up, eyes shifting over his features. The usually bright and friendly air that hung around him seemed dull, as if he was mourning.

“Is that so?” the male sighed, a hand rising to the back of his neck. “Isn’t it quite the romantic thought, though?” Minato continued, obviously not done speaking of the subject. “An unique sign between mates to mark them? I think it is quite romantic,” Minato sighed before brushing the side of his shoulder, his hand resting on a certain spot.

“They say there are some who are born without a mark,” he followed after a short silence, earning a nod and a sigh from you.

“Yeah, but they usually get their marks later on in life. Dunno why, dunno how this works. I have also heard of changing marks, especially after traumatic events, and there are cases where someone just never gets any sort of mark,” you filled in the blanks, counting all of the special cases that existed.

“There is someone out there for you, someone amazing, Minato,” you smiled, hoping that it would reassure your friend and take away his worries. He had always been a family man, someone who wanted to spend his life with another and the future.

Your mark stung once more, earning a wince from you as you rubbed the spot.

“Is that your mark?” Minato questioned as you waved him off dismissively.

“Yes, but I don’t feel like playing along with the world and their fate,” you grumbled, rolling your eyes as you felt the mark sting again. “Though, my mate seems to think differently,” you grimaced, wondering if perhaps your mark meant that you could feel your mate’s emotions channeling through.

Turning to face you fully Minato’s eyes sought yours, confusion clear in those eyes you had come to love so much. Oh, how painful it was to love someone who you were so sure of that they weren’t your mate.

“Yours does that, huh?” the male stated slowly, a smile crossing his lips. “How awful of your soulmate to sting you,” he continued with another grin, his mood lifting up.

“Emotional bastard,” you grumbled in jest. Your mark throbbed once more, this time it was more of a gentle lull, a kind warmth spreading from the spot.

“What isn’t shown is still felt,” Minato quipped back at you, his smile seemingly widening as he stared at you for longer.

“What?” you scoffed at the male, confusion riddling your expression this time. “Since when have you been so philosophical?” you jested.

“Ever since I figured out my mate,” Minato responded, his eyes turning up towards the sky as he patted a spot on his shoulder once more. This time it was your chest that stung, a painful emotion welling up from your heart that you had tried to deny for so long. “Sometimes it stings, especially when you pull a difficult expression, or fall quiet,” he continued with a shrug, explaining his mark so casually as if he was merely talking about the weather.

“Oh, yeah, I suppose that makes sense,” you mumbled in response, eyes turning to the ground as you clenched your fist. How unfair the world was.

“Doesn’t it sound familiar?” Minato’s voice rused you once more and you stared up, a frown on your face as you shrugged.

“Guess so?” you mumbled, hand moving over to where your own mark was. “I suppose it is sorta like…”

Realisation finally dawned upon you, the dots connected as you once more looked into the eyes you had come to love. The eyes of your mate.


End file.
